1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a glasses-type terminal in which lenses that are suitable for user's eyes are removably attached.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
For example, a nose-supported portion of the glasses-type terminal is a fixed type. Thus, only lenses that are custom-designed for a nose-supported portion of the glasses-type terminal can be attached. Because of this construction, the user cannot wear glasses that agree with his/her eyesight.